Shadow and Monster
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Tony's half-sister comes to visit. She rooms with Bruce and they get to know each other. Turns out, she's in love with him. Is he ready to love or will his fear of the Hulk keep him from loving her back? Will another male try to sweep her away from him? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to my friend iamRAWRkaythanks, I am now equally obsessed with The Avengers as much as she. I did have a crush on Tony Stark but it's now mostly on Bruce Banner. THANKS A LOT!  
Lol, haha. Anyway, I am writing this story because of an RP we're doing. SO yeah, here we go!

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

"Tell me again why I am doing this?"

"Because you love me."

"...when have I ever loved you?"

"Since the day we met."

"More like I wanted to punch you in the face."

"Aaaawwww! Don't be like that baby sis!"

A frustrated groan came from the other end of the screen, caramel eyes glaring at the infamous Tony Stark.

"Give a good reason other then that why I should come visit?" the voice growled.

"Well, I think you may like to meet someone." He said, grinning.

Her eye twitched then sighed, slamming her head against the desk. The lab doors open, revealing a male with grey hair and warm brown eyes.

"Um, what's going on?" he asked, a bit timid and confused.

"Ah! Brucy-boy! I'm trying to get my lovely baby sister here to visit!" Tony said, his arm wrapped around Bruce's shoulders.

"Tony, when'd you turn gay on me?" the female said, her eyebrow arched.

"Couldn't resist him. He's just so adorable!" He said, flashing her a cheeky grin.

The girl looked at Bruce, who had a look of horror on his face and that caused her to break down and howl with laughter.

"W-What?" He asked, confused.

"She was just teasing." Tony said, sighing slightly.

"Oh.."

The girl finally calmed down and sat back down in her seat, chuckling slightly.

"Anyway big bro, I guess I can come visit." She said.

Bruce looked over her. Her hair was black and it looked long. Her eyes were caramel colored and she had thick black eyeliner one. Her lips were ruby red and full. He could feel his cheeks burning and quickly looked away.

"Awesome! How soon can you get here?" He asked.

"How about now?" The voice said from behind him.

He jumped so did Bruce. They turned around and saw a short girl with knee long black hair and caramel eyes. It was the girl from the screen. Her ruby red lips were pulled into a smirk. Tony ran up and hugged the short girl, "You're here! That was quick."

She chuckled and tapped his noise, "Of course. I've always been quick."

"True."

Her eyes glanced over to Bruce and he jumped slightly. She smiled sweetly and walked up to him. Holding a hand out, she said, "My name is Shilo Kingston."

Taking her hand, he noted that it was soft and warm against his calloused hand and asked, "Kingston?"

"Half-sister of Tony."

"I see. I'm Bruce Banner."

Smiling wider, she said happily, "Nice to meet you Bruce. I'm looking forward to talk to you further."

Tony thought those two looked nice together. Bruce was a nice guy despite the Hulk side of him and if his sister could pull Bruce out of working a lot, then it'll be good. Plus he'll be happy if his sister was happy. Stark thought she deserved to be happy after everything that happened to her. Shilo turned to Tony and asked, "So where am I putting camp up at?"

"We don't have enough rooms yet so you'll be rooming with someone else for a while." He said.

Arching an eyebrow, she just shrugged and said, "Okay. Can I room with Bruce?"

Bruce looked at her shocked then glanced at Tony. Would he even agree with it? A grin flashed over Tony's face and said, "Of course! That'd be fine."

The timid scientist looked at him in surprise. Tony agreed to let her stay in his room? Turning, Shilo flashed a smile up at Bruce.

"So where's your room?"

"Um, follow me."

Making his way out, he caught Tony winking at him. Shilo flipped her brother off as she followed. Tony pouted. Bruce thought it was just weird. Well, weirder then usual. When they entered his room, she closed the door behind them and she dropped her stuff.

"Well...this is it." He said.

"I've noticed." She replied.

He rubbed his arm awkwardly and watched her lay down on his bed. Bruce felt like she shouldn't be in the same room with her but she chose him instead of the other teammates.

"Since we'll be roommates for awhile, I hope you don't mind sharing your bed."

He blinked and said, "Ah, no. I don't mind."

"Great!" She squealed slightly and bounced up, "Show me around?"

He nodded. There was something about this girl that pulled him in and he couldn't help but feel happy around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter yo! :D

ENJOY MY DARLINGS~

* * *

**_~Chapter 2~  
_**

"I do not understand the concept of this movie." A voice said loudly.

"It's just the Labyrinth. What's there not to get?" A uptight male voice asked.

"You two shut up. This is the best part." A female voice interjected.

Shilo and Bruce walked into the room, spotting three of the Avengers lounging on the couch watching The Labyrinth. Shilo blinked. She would never think nor imagine that the greatest superheros would ever watch a David Bowie movie.

"Who are you?" a male voice asked.

She turned, seeing another male.

"Hiya! Name's Shilo." She said, saluting him.

He raised an eyebrow then said slowly, "Ah, Clint Barton."

"Nice to meet cha." she said.

By this time, six pair of eyes were on them. She flashed them a smile and waved, "Sups. Name's Shilo."

"I'm Natasha Romanoff." The red head said.

"Steve Rogers ma'am." the blond male said.

"And I am Thor, Son of Odin of Asgard." the long blond male said, looking proud.

Shilo simply blinked at Thor but gave him a thumbs up, "Awesome."

"Ah! Lookie at you kids bonding." Tony said, walking in with a blond woman behind him.

"Pepper!" Shilo chirped happily, spreading her arms wide.

"Shilo! When'd you get here?" Pepper asked, coming up and hugged the short woman.

"A few minutes ago. My wonderful yet hot roommate here is showin me around." She said, jabbing a thumb towards Bruce.

Everyone's eyes looked right at him and he shrunk under their gazes slightly.

"Oh lighten up guys." Tony said, taking out a coke from the fridge, "It's totally fine."

"How is it fine? She's a woman and he's a male. They shouldn't be in the same room." Natasha said, her arms folded across her chest.

Pepper chose to keep her mouth shut, wondering where this would lead.

"What? Saying that neither of them can't get laid?" He asked.

Both Bruce and Shilo winced slightly.

"Way to wound our pride Tony." Shilo said, pouting.

"Awww, so sorry." He said.

She huffed, pouting further. Pepper chuckled at their antics. It was quite amusing.

"That's not what I meant and you know it Stark!" Natasha said, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, her regards for who she can bunk up with is soully up to me and to her." He said, taking a sip of the drink.

"Oh really?"

"Yep. She's family."

Everyone but Pepper and Bruce choked, staring with wide eyes and in completely shock.

"What?" She said slowly.

"In short, I'm Tony's little sister. Half-sister granted but still family." Shilo interjected, giggling at everyone's reaction.

"Oh...kay." everyone said slowly.

"Anyway, I say that we should catch up! It has been FOREVER." Pepper said, offering her arm.

"Oh yes my love! It has! How I've missed our wild lesbian steamy sex!" Shilo said dramatically, pretending to swoon backwards.

Pepper and Tony just laughed. Everyone gave her weird looks, unsure on how to take her.

"What is this...lesbian you speak of?" Thor asked.

That made Shilo lose it. She fell to the ground, rolling around and laughing. She kicked her legs up in the air, howling, "L-Lesbian y-you speak of?_!_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD!"

Thor just had a confused looked.

"Don't worry about it." Clint told Thor, sighing lightly.

It had taken a good 20 minutes for her to calm down and she said softly, "Sorry about that. Just forgot that you aren't from around here."

She stood up, brushing off her skinny jeans and said, "Let's go out tonight!"

"Out?" Pepper asked.

"Yes out! I'm brand new in this town! I wanna see the clubs."

"Of course baby sis."

"Yippie!"

"Oh no...not me." Bruce interjected.

Shilo paused, her face falling, "Why not?"

"Clubs just aren't my scene."

"Here we go." Tony said.

Tears welded up in her eyes which seemed to have grown bigger. Her bottom lip poke out just a bit. Tony knew that look and that's how she got everything she ever wanted whenever she did want something, which was very rare. Her infamous hurt puppy dog stare. Bruce stared at her, completely freezing. He has never seen a girl, least a woman do this look before.

"Pretty please? It is my first night here." She said in a hurt tone.

Bruce was torn. He didn't want to go out yet she was asking him to come. He hesitated, thinking it over.

"I..." He started and looked at Tony.

Tony just mouthed, 'Just do it. You're not going to win.'. Bruce sighed and muttered, "Fine...I'll come."

"Yay! Thank you Bruce!" She cheered, hugging him then raced off to get changed.

"Whipped man. Whipped." Tony said.

"So are you Tony." Pepper interjected, walking off as well.

Tony rubbed his face, "Damn it...she's right."

They just laughed at him.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter yo! :D

ENJOY MY DARLINGS~

* * *

**_~Chapter 3~  
_**

Bruce wandered back to his room. He entered his room, forgetting that his roommate was in the room and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Bruce!" Shilo said, standing in the middle of the room in just a lacy dark green bra and a dark green thong. He stared with wide eyes, his face flushing. Looking up at him, she blinked.

"What's wrong Bruce? Your face is really red."

Coming closer, she placed a hand on his forehead. She hand to stand on her tippie toes because she just came to his chest. His face flushed even darker and avoided looking at her. She blinked, clearly confused but moved away.

"I'm glad you're coming out with us. It means a lot to me." She said, picking up her black strapless dress and slipped it on.

"Ah, yeah. Of course." He mumbled, sitting on the bed and looked straight at the wall.

Moving into the bathroom, she tied her hair up half-way and fixed up her eyeliner. Giving herself one last look over, she turned off the light and walked over to where Bruce was, "Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah. Whenever you are." He said, taking a glance at her.

Flashing him a smile, she grabbed his arm and pulled him out with her. Entering the room, they saw that it was just Tony and Pepper. The short girl frowned slightly but it seemed that they were busy. A smile crept on her face, not letting Bruce's hand go.

"Let's go!" Shilo cheered happily, an arm raised in the air.

Pepper chuckled at her friends silliness but they followed her out.

"This is an amazing city!" She said, twirling around in a circle, smiling widely.

"Of course it is." Tony said, his arm wrapped around Pepper's waist.

Shilo tried not to let her big brother's and her best friend's relationship bother her. She is very happy for them and wouldn't want it any other way. She felt so damn proud of her big brother for finally settling with the right girl. How she wish she could find someone for her. Pushing away the emotion, she asked, "Which is the best nightclub in this town?"

"You'll see sis." He said, climbing into a car.

Pepper got into the front passenger seat as the two got into the back.

_~At the Club~_

Shilo was laughing and having fun, drinking her worries away. Tony was sipping on his drink casually, seeing how he'll be driving home. Pepper was nestled against him, sipping her wine. Bruce stuck with water. He wasn't planning on getting drunk. Shilo stumbled over to the table, her face flushed from dancing and tugged on Bruce's arm, "Come dance with meeee!"

"Oh no, I prefer to stay here thank you." He said, gently pulling her hand off of his arm.

"Fine meanie-head!" She said, "I'll go find someone else!"

Stomping off, Bruce had a weird feeling in his stomach. He looked at Tony, who was dealing with a slightly drunk Pepper. Tony caught his gaze and looked out onto the dance floor and then asked, "Where's my sister?"

Bruce looked out onto the dance floor, noticing that she was no where in sight.

"I'll go find her." He said, getting up and searched around the club.

He found her pinned against a wall by a guy who looked very attractive. She looked like to be struggling to get away from him, angry and fear showing on her face. Bruce walked up, tapping on the guy's shoulder and the guy turned.

"Beat it old man." The guy said, "I'm busy."

The short girl looked at Bruce, 'help me' written all over her face. Bruce pulled the guy off of her and pulled her close. Eyes narrowed dangerously, he said, "Touch her again and you'll regret it."

The guy glared, pulling his fist back and slammed it into Bruce's face. He went tumbling back, crashing to the ground. Bruce felt the other guy stirring even more, wanting out. Soft hands touched his face, forcing him to look at her. Bruce blinked, the other guy retreating slightly. Sudden anger came over her features and she stood up. Taking a step forward, she smiled dangerously. The guy had no idea what was happening until she slammed him into the wall by some black tentacles and she pounced onto him, burying her sharp long fangs into his neck. He let out a shriek but it was muffled by black tentacle. He struggled to get loose but he couldn't. His struggles suddenly became sluggish and weak till he didn't move. She released his neck, smirking dangerously. Her poison was now flowing through the guys veins and the shadows disappeared when her feet touched the ground. Licking her lips, she turned to Bruce, who stared at her with wide eyes. Smiling seductively, she purred softly in his ear, "You will not speak of this."

He swallowed, blinking rapidly and nodded slowly. Glowing amber eyes stared into his and slowly became the normal caramel color that he knew.

"Bruce?" She muttered then started to fall backwards.

Quickly catching her, he noticed that she was unconscious. Picking her up, he made his way to the front of the club. He was very curious now on who or what she really was. Tony and Pepper made their way towards him, quickly catching up.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"She passed out from drinking too much." He lied smoothly.

He knew that...whoever it was in Shilo, would make good on that threat. Tony just nodded and got his car. Quickly piling in, Tony took off back home. The moment they got home, Bruce opened the door and pulled Shilo out, carrying her back to his room. Tony stared after them, wondering why he was in such a hurry. Bruce sighed, shifting the girl in his arms and opened the door. Turning slightly, he pushed the door open with his foot and carried her in. Shutting the door, he made his way over the bed, laying the girl down. Looking over her, he noticed that she had not awoken once and slept on peacefully. He didn't want to take her blood without her permission but he was curious. Perhaps he should ask her once she was awake. Then everything will make sense.


	4. Chapter 4

4th chapter yo! :D

Enjoy my wonderful darlings~

:)

* * *

**_~Chapter 4~  
_**

Shilo awoken with a slightly headache but she was laying on something warm. Snuggling closer, she felt the pillow move and she blinked open her eyes. Her vision was settled on a white shirt and her eyes trailed upwards to the face of Bruce Banner. Her mind screeched to a halt as she stared with a blank face. How and when did she get here? Wracking her brain, the last thing she remembered was Bruce getting punched in the face then...nothing.

"You're awake." his voice rumbled in his chest.

She jumped, her eyes snapping up to his.

"...yeah."

"Sleep well?"

"Yes I did...thank you."

Shilo felt the awkwardness and she moved away a little, "What happened last night?"

"You passed out from drinking." He replied, sitting up.

Bruce noticed that her eyes flashed slightly, indicating that he was lying but she didn't say a word about it.

"I see..."

Suddenly, the door opened wide opened to reveal Tony.

"Good morning baby sis!"

She winced, grabbing her head as pain coursed through it.

"Oooowwwww!" She whined out.

Bruce sent Tony a small glare which went ignored.

"Come on baby sis! Can't sleep all day."

"Fuck off Tony! My head is killing me!" She said, flopping back.

"That's what you get for drinking."

She flipped him off, growling low. Bruce felt a shiver go through him but he ignored it and said, "How about she gets a few more hours of rest then she can join you later?"

Tony thought it over then said, "Okay, sure. See you later baby sis!"

The short girl let out a pained moan as Tony left.

"Thanks Bruce." She mumbled out.

"No problem. Ah, how about I go get some aspirin?"

"Pleeeaaaase."

He left the room to go get the pills and some water. Shilo sighed, snuggling against the pillow. Moments later, Bruce re-entered the room with a glass of water and pills. Nudging her, she blinked slowly, slightly dazed then took the pills. Throwing them into her mouth, she took the water and gulped it down, swallowing the pillows.

"Thank you Bruce." She muttered, placing the glass down and laid back down, snuggling against the pillow and fell back asleep.

Bruce shifted slightly, pulling out a needle and tied off her arm. Tapping a vein, he felt for the right one then stuck the needle into the vein, withdrawing the blood. Filling it half way, he pulled it out and placed a medical cotton against it, placing white tap on it then placed the plastic back on the needle.

"You could've just asked." a voice purred.

Turning in shock, glowing amber eyes peered up at him, smirking. Quickly moving away from the bed, he stared at her in shock.

"You're very sexy doctor. Looking all flustered and scared." She purred, her eyelids drooping.

"Who are you?"

She blinked, pointing at herself, "Me? I'm Shilo."

"No you're not."

Grinning, fangs flashing in the dim lightening, she said, "Okay, you got me. I'm part of Shilo. I'm Amber. Like how Hulk is part of you."

He blinked, not expecting that, "How...How do you know about that?"

She just chuckled and winked at him, "I know all Dr. Banner."

He felt flustered that this...this woman knew about the other guy within him. Suddenly, his back slammed against the wall with her pinning him against it, fangs barely grazing against his pulse point.

"Now now Dr. Banner. No need to be angry. I will not hurt you. Shilo likes you too much for me to hurt you."

"She...likes me?"

"Isn't it obvious Dr. Banner?" she asked, blinking up at him.

Bruce didn't like how she pinned his easily to the wall. It made him feel weird and it didn't sit well with the other guy either. Chuckling, her lips brushed against his ear, warm breath puffed into his ear.

"Dr. Banner, Hulk is someone I would like to have very rough sex with." she purred.

Bruce felt his eyes grow wide and his face grew hot. Smirking, she patted his cheek and walked back to the bed. Bruce felt the other guy shift within him, obviously not knowing how to take that.

"A-Are you serious?"

Turning slightly, her eyes peering over her shoulder and she smirked, "Of course I am. With us around, it will be less likely for you to turn into him or back into your regular form. Say, Hulk was out while I'm out. You wouldn't turn back until Shilo came back. Also, if you and her have passionate wild sex, he will not come out."

Bruce's face grew even hotter at the blunt words she was saying but he blinked, trying to ignore the heat on his face, "Is that so?"

"Yes." She purred, "I never lie."

With that said, Shilo's body slumped down, falling against the bed and continued to sleep. Bruce just stared at her before quietly making his way out. What was it about this woman that made him flustered? Not because of her other side, Amber. Just Shilo in general.


	5. Chapter 5

5th chapter yo! :D

Enjoy my wonderful darlings~

:)

* * *

Amber talking - _*Hello*_

* * *

**_~Chapter 5~  
_**

Shilo awoken again, feeling better and refreshed. Yawning, she stretched almost cat like and blinked, noticing something amiss. Bruce wasn't in the room and her eyes narrowed on the bandage on her arm. Anger coursed through her. He took her blood without her permission.

*_I let_ _him_* a voice purred inside her head.

She scowled, _*Damn it Amb__er! Why?*_

*_Because he was curious_*

Shilo huffed slightly and crawled out of bed. Slipping on some dark purple sweatpants, she rolled adjusted it to her hips, showing off the curve of her belly and hip joints. She decided to grab her dark green bikini top, tying it around her neck and walked out of the room, throwing her hair up into a ponytail.

*_Try__in' to impress Dr. Banner Shi-Shi?* _Amber asked.

*_No! Go away!*_ Shilo yelled in her head as she walked down the hallway.

"Hey baby sis!" Tony greeted and paused, looking at her belly.

She blinked, "What?"

Glancing down, she had forgotten that she had gotten a belly piercing, a green _H_ gleaming in the light. She let out a small groan.

"When did you get that?" Tony asked.

"For my birthday Tony." She said.

"Why?"

"Cause I wanted to."

"But why your belly?"

"Tony! I wanted to get it there!"

Tony huffed, crossing his arms and pouted. Shilo rolled her eyes, making her way to the lab. Watching the door open, she saw Bruce looking into a microscope. The girl smirked, walking in and tilted her body around the doctor, looking at his notes. It was about her blood. Raising an eyebrow, she said, "You could've just asked."

He jumped, colliding into her and knocked them both to the ground. Shilo let out a small grunt of pain and opened her eyes, looking straight into warm brown eyes. Bruce's eyes were wide as he stared back. Cracking a small smile, Shilo leaned her head up, barely brushing her lips against his. Snapping out of the daze, he quickly scrambled up, backing away from her. Shilo felt a bit hurt by his action but pushed it down.

"W-What are you doing here?" He asked, flustered.

Pushing herself up, she said, "I came to see what you found on my blood."

He looked guilty and she just chuckled, "It's fine Bruce. Amber already told me about it. I would've been angry but I guess it's fine."

"Oh, I see..."

"Mhm. I don't mind. If you tell me what you found."

Shilo already knew everything there was about her blood but she decided to amuse Bruce. Glancing over to her then the notes and said, "Well...there's nothing wrong with your blood but...there's also nothing in your blood."

She nodded slightly, "Go on."

"I can't explain how you use those shadows of yours or how you change." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"That's cause we're the same." She said, "Like how you and Hulk are the same. He was always there. The same with Amber. Always there but never surfaced till something happens."

He stared at her in shock. It was like she read him like an open book. Grinning lightly, she said, "I'm going to get some food. I'll bug ya later."

Bruce watched her go, his eyes lingering along her backside but jerking back, turning his eyes away as his face heated up. How on earth did she affect him so much? Shilo glanced around the kitchen, searching for something to eat until she came to a cabinet filled with candy. Her eyes lit up as she snatched a bag of skittles.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

Turning around, some skittles already in her mouth, she stared at the red head named Natasha.

"Gettin' some sugar." Shilo said, smirking as she munched on the skittles.

Natasha blinked. This girl...was something else.


	6. Chapter 6

6th chapter yo! :D

Enjoy my wonderful darlings~

Also, do forgive any language misspellings or anything like that. I get them from google translate so please don't be harsh on me with that. -.-

And I love Mark Ruffalo. :3 He's such an amazing actor. That's who I'm using for the story. MOVIE MARK RUFFALO - BRUCE BANNER! :D Teehee

But I don't own anything...until the DVD comes out. :3

* * *

Amber talking - _*Hello*_

Song Lyrics - "_Hello_"

* * *

**_~Chapter 6~  
_**

Shilo had her headphones over her ears, dancing around the kitchen. Twirling around, her hair flowing around her gracefully. Bruce and Tony walked into the kitchen, pausing when they saw the girl, words flowing out of her mouth.

_"Cause in the heat of the night  
I feel the hunger burning me inside  
In the heat of the night  
I see the starlight shining in your eyes _

_You could be my destiny  
In the heat of the night  
I'll find a place, a place in time  
But need the city lights _

_Cause tonight I'm gonna start the fire  
I'm gonna lose my self control  
You know what I want  
Nothing's gonna stop me now"_

She rocked her hips to side to side, her hands up in the air. Bruce's face flushed slightly while Tony smirked, arms crossing lightly as he watched. Shilo paused, staring straight at them. A smile lightening up on her face, "Hey guys!"

"What was that?" Tony asked.

She blinked, "What was what?"

"That. Singing."

"Oh! I sing when I bake."

Tony blinked, he and Bruce looked at each other then back at her.

"You sing?" Bruce asked.

"Mhm." She hummed, "That's right."

"Can we hear more?" Tony asked.

It was her turn to flush and Bruce thought it looked good on her. He could feel the big guy agreeing but for a different reason.

"I-I don't know." She muttered.

"Aw, come on sis!"

Sighing lightly, she said, "Fine."

Tony grinned, sitting at the counter and Bruce sat next to him. Humming lightly, she switched to her favorite Spanish song and zoomed forward to her favorite part.

"_Bebe pero que bien te ves_  
_ De verdad tienes lo que me gusta a mi_  
_ Acariciame, con los besos tuyos se lo que es vivir_  
_ A ritmo y al movimiento_  
_ Le ponemos sentimiento_  
_ Viviendonos el momento_  
_ Una y otra vez_

_ Tu eres cielo_  
_ Yo soy fuego_  
_ Vamos a ver quien se va a quemar_"

She was rocking back and forth, her feet stepping in time with the beat as she sang. Near the end, she bent backwards, arching her back. Bruce stared at her, his eyes roaming over her chest down to her flat stomach before snapping out of his daze, quickly looking down. He could feel his cheeks burning. Tony had seen Bruce's reaction to his little sister and he smirked. So good ol' Bruce Banner has a crush on Tony Stark's little sister. He could tell there was a bit of lust but it was forced down. Glancing back at his sister, he clapped, "Good job baby sis! I didn't know you sang in Spanish."

Smirking, her arms crossed beneath her breasts as she titled to the side, "There's a lot you don't know about me big brother."

"True that! Tell me, do you speak Spanish?"

"Tal vez.**(1)**" She said, chuckling.

"Oooooooo! You do!"

Laughing, she shook her head as she took out the freshly cooked cupcakes, "Yes I do Tony."

Bruce thought it was amazing that she could speak Spanish.

"Any other languages?" Bruce asked, curious.

Her eye twinkled, sending a shiver down his spine. Her now dark green lips splitting into a grin, her tone teasing, "Possibly Dr. Banner."

His cheeks flared up in red and she chuckled, "Yes Bruce. I do."

He sighed lightly, her tone gentle again. Tony laughed, slapping Bruce on the back.

"That's my sister for you! Loves to tease you to get a reaction before telling." he said.

She just grinned cheekily. Tony got up, leaving the two of them alone. Bruce glanced up at her to find her gone. He blinked and turned, nearly jumping at how close she was to him. She was so close that he could smell cherry's coming off of her and her warm breath fanning his lips.

"Bruce." was all she managed before Bruce fiercely kissed her.

Shilo gasped into the kiss and Bruce stuck his tongue into her mouth, stroking her tongue with hers. The small girl was surprised by the sudden kiss by him but she was in love with him since she met him all those years ago. She moaned into the kiss slightly, her hands trailing up his chest and buried themselves into his greying hair. He bit her bottom lip, getting a moan from her and she pressed against him. Suddenly, Bruce pushed her away, panting wildly as he stared at her wide eyed. Her eyes fluttered open, confusion crossing over her of why he stopped. Her dark green lipstick smudged and swollen.

"I-I'm sorry..." He said, "I-I can't."

With that, he got up and walked quickly out of the room. Shilo felt hurt swell inside of her. Of course he didn't remember her. Sighing depressingly, she returned to frost the cupcakes with the Avengers colors.

* * *

**1) **Maybe


	7. Chapter 7

7th chapter yo! :D

Enjoy my wonderful darlings~

Also, do forgive any language misspellings or anything like that. I get them from google translate so please don't be harsh on me with that. -.-

* * *

Amber talking - _*Hello*_

Song Lyrics - "_Hello_"

* * *

**_~Chapter 7~  
_**

Shilo was attacked. Yes, attacked by Tony Stark. He had tackled her to the floor, hugging her tightly. The short girl flailed her arms, trying to get air into her lungs.

"Stark, I think you're killing her." Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, said.

"What? No I am not." He said, looking down at the girl, "Oh shit!"

Quickly releasing her, she gasped for air, sucking in as much as she could. Death glaring him, she slowly stood up, her hair falling in front of her face. She looked like the women from the grudge. Tony moved back slightly as she sucked in a breath. Clint and Natasha walked in with Bruce following behind them.

"Usted agujero del culo estúpido! Me podrías haber matado! ¿No Has pensado alguna vez? ¿Estás tratando de matarme?**(1)**" she yelled.

Natasha smirked lightly, chuckling. Tony looked at her. Of course she would understand what his little sister was saying. Rolling his eyes, he said, "Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I don't know what you're saying."

Her cheeks flushed darkly, "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

Then stomped off, grumbling curses under her breath. Tony blinked as she left. Bruce stared after her, debating on whether or not to follow her.

"I'll go see if she is okay." Steve said, getting ready to move.

"No, no. I'll do it." Bruce said, quickly making his leave.

Steve blinked as Tony smirked widely. Catching up to her quickly, he grabbed her arm. Quickly whipping around, she pulled her fist up and paused, staring at Bruce.

"Oh...hey Bruce." She said, lowering her fist.

"Hey..."

"What do you want?"

"To make sure you're okay."

Raising an eyebrow, she crossed her arms and said, "I'm fine Bruce. But what I would like to know is why you decided to leave me after you kissed me."

Bruce's cheeks darkened slightly and cleared his throat, "About that...that-that was a mistake."

Glancing at her, he was taken back at the look on her face. It was hurt, confusion, and anger. She...wanted him to kiss her? He noticed some tears that were wielding up was blinked back.

"I...see..." she said very softly.

He felt nervous. He was afraid that if she hit him, the other guy would come out. Suddenly, his face stung and he was looking at the wall. Blinking slowly, he touched his cheek. It stung and he slowly looked at her. Tears were threatening to spill over, anger and hurt were on her face and in her eyes. Bruce was surprised that the big guy didn't come out. He could feel him agreeing with what happened.

"I-I can't believe you have the balls to say that! A mistake?_!_ I wanted you to kiss me! I wanted you to kiss me ever since we first met!" She yelled at him, close to crying.

"When we first met? But...that was such a short time..." he said.

"¡Idiota!" she yelled.

Bruce paused, staring at her as her tears split down her face. Sobbing slightly, she choked out, "W-We met _years_ ago Bruce!"

He blinked. They met...years ago? Trying to wrack his brain, he just couldn't remember.

"I'm sorry...I don't remember." He said softly, eyes going to the floor.

Sniffling, she bit out, "I figured that. I knew that nothing would ever happen between us but I still fell for you. But you had Betty."

The scientist was startled. He hadn't thought of Betty for a long time and he actually stopped loving the woman. He never truly loved her. He knew that deep down. He had always felt like someone else had taken his heart but he couldn't remember. Shilo started to move backwards and he reached a hand out.

"Don't.." She choked out, "I-I need time."

Suddenly, a huge shadow expanded beneath her feet and she sunk down through it. Bruce stared in amazement until she completely disappeared. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Damn it Banner...you really messed up this time." he muttered to himself.

* * *

**1) Spanish - **You stupid ass hole! You could've killed me! Don't you ever think? Are you trying to kill me?

**2) Spanish - **Idiot!


	8. Chapter 8

8th chapter! Woo! :3

Enjoy my wonderful darlings~

Also, do forgive any language misspellings or anything like that. I get them from Google translate so please don't be harsh on me with that. -.-

* * *

Amber talking - _*Hello*_

Song Lyrics - "_Hello_"

* * *

**_~Chapter 8~  
_**

A groan echoed through out the empty bedroom and Shilo's eyes fluttered open. She felt like she got run over by a large truck. Noticing an extra body in the bed, her eyes roamed over to the figure to see Bruce Banner. He was still asleep but it looked like he was naked. Pulling the sheets up slightly, she blushed darkly and dropped the sheets. Bruce was certainly _bigger _then most of the guys that had decided to whip out their dicks in front of her. She suddenly shivered and looked down, blushing even darker. She was naked herself. Shifting, she almost let out a loud yelp but bit her lip, keeping it inside.

"What the fuck?" she mumbled low, pulling the sheet away from her lower half to reveal blood.

It wasn't a lot but enough to drain the blood from her face. She...had sex with Bruce?

_*__No fool. I had sex with_ _Hulk_.* Amber said.

_*YOU WHAT?_!* She yelled at her, angry.

_*Hey, he was good. And now you and Bruce just need to finish us up.*_

Shilo groaned, covering her face with her hands. Next to her, Bruce groaned and opened his eyes. Blinking, he reached out and put on his glasses then looked at Shilo. He was startled to see that she was naked and even more startled that he was naked. He had a brief memory that she, or Amber, and Hulk had sex. Bruce paled slightly and called out softly, "Shilo?"

The said girl looked up, looking over her shoulder at the doctor. She could see guilt written over his face and concern flashing through his eyes. The blackette felt touched by the concern Bruce had but she knew she couldn't be mad at him. It wasn't his fault.

"I don't blame you Bruce." She said.

He nodded softly, his eyes roaming her. Her entire back was smooth looking and soft. Her side was curved and he could see the swell of her breast. He quickly turned his eyes away and asked, "Do you need anything?"

She smiled softly and said, "Yes. A bath."

He got up, remembering to pull on some pants then walked to the bathroom, starting up the bath. He spotted a cherry scented bath bubbles and he put some in. His senses were met by the cherry scent. Turning off the water, he walked over to her and carefully picked her up. Shilo stifled a pained moan that was threatening to rip from her throat. Slowly setting her into the bath, Shilo let out a pleasure filled relief sigh. It sent a shiver down his spine but quickly pushed it away.

"Thank you Bruce." she said, sinking down a little more in the water.

"Y-You're welcome." He said before walking out.

Shilo sighed happily. The warm water soothe her muscles and helped her relaxed. Deciding the she had enough of being in the bath, she got out. She was glad that the water took away most of her pain but she did winced.

*_Fuck. It hurts. Damn it Amber!_* she scolded.

*_Yeah yeah. I know._*

Suddenly, the pain lifted and she sighed in relief, mumbling, "Thanks Amber."

Dressing in black sweats and a dark red tank top, she walked out of the room, throwing her hair up into a ponytail.

"Well look who's up."

She turned slightly, meeting Tony's furious gaze. Blinking, she asked, "Why are you mad?"

"You know why!"

"Umm...no I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." She said, her eyes narrowed.

"You have sex with the Hulk!" He yelled, causing all the Avengers to look and for Bruce to flush darkly.

She stared wide eyed, utterly horrified at the outburst. He was glaring. Tony liked Bruce and the Hulk but for her and Hulk to have sex? He was pissed. They weren't even together!

"Tony-" Pepper started.

"No. I want to know why she did it."

Shilo flushed darkly then glared back, "Have you ever thought that maybe I wanted to?"

"You aren't even dating him!"

"So what?_!_ Bruce is nice to me! I'd rather have sex with him any day then with some guy who won't treat me right!"

"You were acting like a whore!" he snapped at her.

Her jaw dropped, staring at her brother in disbelief.

"Y-You...think I'm a whore?"

"I don't know what to think of you anymore."

With that, he stomped off, seething in anger. Thor actually stayed quiet, unsure what to say to the small girl who always made the day seem happy. Natasha felt sad for the girl. Shilo wasn't a bad person to be around. Clint shook his head at how Tony reacted. Steve felt pity for the girl. Bruce felt the worse. He had lost control over himself and resulted in her and Hulk to sleep with each other. He felt bad and horrible.

"You're a fucking asshole Tony Stark!" She screamed, black tentacles forming around her and whipping around in anger.

She then ran after him. She was going to teach him a lesson.

* * *

**1)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

9th chapter! :O

Enjoy my wonderful darlings~

Also, do forgive any language misspellings or anything like that. I get them from Google translate so please don't be harsh on me with that. -.-

* * *

Amber talking - _*Hello*_

Song Lyrics - "_Hello_"

* * *

**_~Chapter 9~  
_**

"TONY!" Shilo screamed out, slamming straight into him and sent them both tumbling down some steps.

"What the hell?_!_" He yelled, getting up and brushed himself off.

With a growl, she sent a black tentacle at him and he dodged, doing a roll and quickly suited up. He held up a hand blaster, "I'm warning you Shilo. Don't start."

The Avengers had followed behind her, watching the fight. Shilo merely growled lower, her eyes flashing an eerie amber. Her hair began undone from it's ponytail and was floating slightly. Another shadow tentacle came flying at him and he dodged, blasting the shadow and the girl howled in anger. Fangs were now peeking over her lower lip and strange marking began to appear on her skin and was turning very pale. A shadow tentacle came up from Tony's shadow, grabbing his leg and swung him around. Swinging around faster, it slammed him into the wall. Tony groaned slightly and quickly got back up, sending blasts at her. Her hair suddenly moved, covering her body and became hard, almost like steel. Not even a dent was made on the hair. Moving it away, she let out a loud gasp as Tony's ironed fist slammed into her stomach, sending her flying and crashing into the wall.

"Stay down!" He yelled at her.

Black tentacles came flying out from the dust, wrapping around Tony's arms and legs. A large fist like shadow came slamming down on his suite. Tony quickly flew away, successfully dragging the girl from the dust and she dug her heels into the ground. The girl didn't move and Tony tried to fly. Suddenly, he was let go and he sped off with a loud yelp. The possessed girl was panting heavily and turned her gaze towards the others. They jumped slightly, not sure on how to handle this situation. Shilo's eyes dimmed back to normal, the shadows dissolving into a black mist and her hair went limp. Her eyes fluttered closed and she fell backwards. Bruce quickly shot out and caught her, tumbling to the ground. He let out a small groan and sat up slightly, looking at the girl in his arms. She was passed out and she was sweating slightly. Bruce sighed lightly.

_~Later~_

The small girl moaned lightly, opening her eyes. Sitting up, she could see that she was in the lab. Wincing at the headache now pulsing through her head, she felt sick.

"You're awake."

Looking up, secretly wishing she hadn't for her stomach turned, was Bruce. He had a weary smile on his face.

"How do you feel?"

Opening her mouth, she felt something rise up and leaned over to the side, puking out everything she had eaten. Bruce jumped, quickly pulling her hair out of the way. Once she had finished emptying her stomach, she laid back onto the lab table.

"W-What happened?" She rasped out.

Handing her some water, which she gladly accepted, Bruce said, "Well...you changed into your other self."

"Amber came out? Fuck."

"She didn't touch anyone else. She did fight Tony though."

"Please tell me she didn't bite him."

"Um...no she didn't."

"Good." She said, with a sigh.

"What happens if she did bite him?"

"Her bite would've killed him. She's a vampire. So venom is filled within her teeth."

"I see."

"But I highly doubt it would affect you or Hulk. If she finds someone that she is attracted to, the poison disappears from her teeth when she bites them."

Bruce blinked, the glasses sliding down his nose slightly, "Is that so?"

"Yes."

A second later, Tony came walking in. Bruce eyed him then Tony hugged Shilo, "I'm so sorry baby sister!"

She squeaked, unsure about Tony's sudden change. Releasing her, he said, "It wasn't you! It was that Amber chick right?"

Nodding dumbly, "Uh huh..."

"Okay then." he said, suddenly smiling, "As long as it was you and Hulk, I'm good."

Shilo sweat dropped, unsure what to say then asked, "What's wrong with the Hulk?"

"He's too big for you sweetie."

The blackette blushed darkly and hid her face in her hands while Bruce's jaw dropped and blushed.

"I'll see you kids later!" Tony said happily, walking out.

Shilo and Bruce just looked at each other and asked, "Is he high?"

* * *

**1)  
**


End file.
